United Together
by Guinevere and Arthur No1
Summary: These are many short stories surrounding Arthur And Gwen. Please Review. I do not own Merlin
1. Chapter 1

I have been writing massive stories so I thought I would for a change and write some short stories regarding Arthur and Gwen. I hope you enjoy. I have spent time writing them. Also Gwen is how I imagine her.

FIRST MEETING (Arthur POV)

She was stood there nestled under the cherry leaved tree. She looked so beautiful with her golden locks sprinkled over her shoulder. I wondered who she was and I decided I should ask her but she looked so peaceful sat by the tree with her head in a book. I didn't want to disturb her. She noticed me there.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No and can I ask you a question who are you?"

"Princess Guinevere King Leogrances Daughter and who are you?"

"Prince Arthur Mi Lady"

I watched were she walked back to Camelot and I remembered that her father King Leogrance was visiting my father. I loved her but I'm not sure if she loves me back

Please Review.


	2. FIRST MEETING 2

This is Guinevere's POV- FIRST MEETING.

I was sat there nestled in the cherry tree reading my book about Camelot as I was visiting well going to arrive there in a short amount of time. I thought what would it be like in Camelot? What would the King be like? Would he like me? I was soon to find out when I saw a blond headed man looking at me. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello"

"Hello"

"Were you spying on me?"

"No and can I ask you a question who are you?"

"Princess Guinevere King Leogrances Daughter and who are you?"

"Prince Arthur Mi Lady"

He looked so handsome. I would have to get to know him more when I arrived in Camelot because I felt that I loved him but would he love me.


	3. The visit in Camelot Part 1

The Visit in Camelot

"Gwennie"

"Yes Daddy"

"We are approaching Camelot"

"Okay Daddy

Leogrance and Guinevere were around less than 10 minutes away from Camelot. Guinevere was looking forward to speaking to Arthur again; meanwhile her father didn't know that she had already met him. Guinevere was day dreaming again on her father so when her father tapped her on the shoulder she screamed.

Camelot

"Merlin go away"

Arthur Pendragon was still in bed but he was one of the people who loved to sleep. If he could, Arthur Pendragon would sleep all day,

"Sire your father has ordered you to meet him in the court yard because Lady Guinevere is visiting with her father King Leogrance"

"Lady Guinevere" Arthur said while getting up and dressed

"Yes Sire"

Arrival

Once Arthur had got himself dressed and met his Father on the courtyard

"King Leogrance and the Lady Guinevere" A announcer said

"Uther" Leogrance said

"Leogrance it has been so long"

"It has been Uther. Let me introduce my daughter the Lady Guinevere"

"Mi Lady" Uther said

"Mi Lord" Guinevere Said

"Meet my son Prince Arthur and My Ward the Lady Morgana"

"Mi Lady" Arthur said and kissed her hand

"Guinevere my ward will take you to your chambers"  
"Thank You Uther"  
Guinevere started walking well following Morgana along to her chambers while Uther, Arthur and her father talked.

When Guinevere had settled in she had got to know her way around the castle which had shocked something, she was looking where she was going when she heard a large thump the crown prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon was lying on top of her and had only just realized that he was lying on top of her.

"Mi Lady, I am so sorry"

"Well Arthur I think you have got an apology to make and in the future look where you are going"

"Well I am sorry I was only on my way to my chambers and why are you up this corridor then?"

"If you really want to know my chambers are right at the end of the corridor and I can see yours are 2 doors up from hear because I remember I saw your man servant is in bed with the Lady Morgana doing very rude business…sire"

"They were having sex….in my bed"

"Yes my lord"

Arthur stormed off leaving Guinevere on her own in the corridor walking down to the council chambers.


End file.
